


Haymitch Abernathy: The Untold Story | Chapter One

by Thida



Category: Haymitch Abernathy - Fandom, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Haymitch Headcannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thida/pseuds/Thida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows who Haymitch is, the not-so-charming, but oh-so-helpful mentor for District 12 Victors Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.<br/>He's described as a heavy drinker but why is he the way he is?<br/>This is the start of Haymitch's untold story from his games (The Second Quarter Quell), his love life with beautiful Abella, and his shocking win in the games all the way to the day he meets Katniss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haymitch Abernathy: The Untold Story | Chapter One

Haymitch Abernathy: The Untold Story  
Chapter One  
In the Justice Building before the second Quarter Quell sat a very shook up Haymitch Abernathy awaiting his visitors. Like many people would come anyway. He thought sarcastically as he stared blankly out the window. He watched silently, all those families out there, filled with relief that their children had survived yet another year. Haymitch pitied them. Fools he thought. They'll get you sooner or later, don't you realize we're all as good as dead to them. The door opened, and there she entered, escorted by an ever so poise peacekeeper, his first "visitor" to arrive was his beloved girlfriend, Abella.  
Her black bouncy curls, her olive skin, her deep blue eyes. Beautiful as ever. They met eye to eye but only for a brief moment before she turned her face and let a single tear shed and roll coolly down her cheek. He walked toward her, wanting to comfort her, to tell her he could do this. But in doing so he’d be making a promise he might not be capable of keeping. Instead he pulled her in close, caressing her body form, like he had done so many times before, she nestled herself in his embrace and wept quietly for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around his waist. They stood there not knowing what else to do. For what seemed like forever the just stood there in silence.  
Abella pulled away and looked up at Haymitch, she spoke with a tentative voice, "Listen, Haymitch, twice as many tributes go into the arena this year...” She paused; she was looking for the right words to say. He could tell by the searching look in her eyes, now glassy from tears welling up inside her. She let her head drop and bit her lip stifling in a cry. She looked up again, her cool blue eyes staring right at him and she opened her mouth to continue, only before she could Haymitch leaned in close and planted a kiss on her warn, soft, lips. It wasn't their first kiss but because it would be their last it felt just like the first time. His body filled with warmth, starting at his toes reaching out and over him as if engulfing him in molten lava. The pleasure was something he was in desperate need of. She reached up to caress his face and he pulled her closer by the small of her back enclosing the space between them. One arm laid on her waist the other touching her cheek. Both her arms around his neck. Passionately they embraced each other, no words to be said. Only silence to be heard. The belief of Haymitch coming home hung in the room like a cloud of smoke.  
The same very poise peacekeeper called time for Abella to leave. Haymitch unlocked himself from her and oh so gently swept the side of her face with his hand. Taking in her beauty one last time. He spoke as she walked out. "Bell, is there... Is there anything I could do for you?" At first he thought she hadn't heard him, but swiftly approaching the door she turned back and said words that would stick with him forever. "Stay alive." And with that she was gone. Her essence then evaporated like a dream,  
The words echoed in his head. "Stay alive." Stay alive... He thought. And that's exactly what he would do. He has to stay alive. Not just because Abella said so... But because he would not die on the Capitol’s terms. No. He couldn't have that. All his life he has suffered and endured what many pity him for, but he doesn't need their pity. It is the Capitols fault any, and all of this is occurring, and Haymitch will just not have that. At that moment he vowed to himself that he will live to see the Capitol fall and wither in all its stupidity. Oh what the day that will be he thought bitterly.  
The turning of the door knob brought him back to reality. He turned to look. His second visitor. He braced himself and found himself turned to face his father. He looked down then up again to see cool gray eyes piercing at him. His dad let out a huff and took two short strides before reaching out arms extended to embrace his son. Haymitch was taken by surprise. His father was not a man of affection. To be honest Haymitch couldn't even remember a time when his father ever even embraced his own wife. The fact that he was here, now, at this time, hugging Haymitch was by all means strange. Still he hugged him back. His dad pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Listen son, they're going to do everything they can to get rid of you. You're from a lower district, and you and I both know that we hardly ever win. Don't make any alliances with the careers; you'll have to face them in the end if you do. Exterminate anyone you have a fishy thought about. Don't trust any food or weapons left behind. You know your way around the woods... If you can get something from the cornucopia then go for it, but be careful... It's only there to get rid of the weak. I love you son. And I know I don't acknowledge you often, but I love you and your mother loves you." He looked down and a small tear formed in the corner of his father eye. The peacekeeper opened the door calling time for his father to leave, but before his dad was out he turned back and said "I expect to be seeing you soon son."  
Haymitch felt like he couldn't breathe. The palms of his hands were becoming clammy and his heart was beating so fast he couldn't think straight. What on earth was going on? All these people were expecting him to survive and come back a victor, and yeah that's what Haymitch wanted too… but they were putting pressure on him and it was all too much to handle.  
He wanted to outsmart the Capitol, to prove them wrong, but with forty-eight tributes going into the arena... well, he wasn't so sure that the odds were in his favor. He began to pace the room, wondering to himself what to do. How to win. How to come home. To his family. To his friends. To Abella. This time Haymitch had not heard the doorknob squeak and screech as the door opened to reveal who would be his last visitor, or visitors, he should say.  
You could see the small body frame of a child. A woman close behind. There was rustling and the pitter patter of unsure footsteps before they finally came into the light and he could then make out who they were. The young boys light brown hair bounced ever so lightly as he began to walk towards Haymitch. He had facial features that made him look like a porcelain doll, high cheek bones, and rosy cheeks to go along with them. Long eyelashes, big misty blue eyes, and lips that were full but not too big. Haymitch was not expecting this visitor. He looked wearily at the boy and gave him a side smile as he reached up to tousle his perfect hair. "Hey buddy, I wasn't expecting a good bye from you." Haymitch spoke tentatively.  
The boy opened his mouth to speak and when he did he was barely audible, "This is not fair. They cannot do this to you..." He spoke calmly, precisely. There was a pause before the boy began sobbing uncontrollably and turned to embrace his mother. She hugged him back and turned to face Haymitch. "He was rather upset when they called your name out of the bowl," she began, her voice calm, cool, showing no emotion. "Lucas doesn't really take bad news well... But then, I don't suppose many people do."  
Haymitch was turned, facing the window; he peered through the glass to see the train pulling into the station. "He's a good kid." He finally spoke. "I'm glad I got the chance to become a sort of mentor for him, he's a smart one. He'll go places in life." Haymitch turned and kneeled on the floor. "Hey bud," he spoke to Lucas now, "it'll be okay. I’m going to make it out so we can play over by the schoolhouse again. Don't you worry." He paused to give Lucas a hug. "And smile, you're the mayor’s son... You have a lot to be happy about kid."  
The door burst open and the woman jumped in surprise, she turned to face a peacekeeper. "Madam Fareland, your husband awaits you." He spoke evenly.  
"We shall be right out, thank you Dion."  
"But madam, he insist you and your son-"  
"I said we will be right out Dion!" she spoke with fierce certainty.  
The peacekeeper nodded tersely and turned to walk out. Lilieanna Fareland turned to Haymitch just as he stood up. "Haymitch Abernathy, I have faith in you. I believe you might return but with the games no one can ever be too sure. Stay safe and take care...” She paused, "For Lucas's sake...” she then added. “Yes ma'am." He replied sounding surer than he felt. She took Lucas's had and turned to walk out before stopping mid step and turning to give Haymitch something. She reached into the pocket of her purse and pulled out a small object. In the window lit room the shiny silver band glistened enough to give an aurora of purity.  
Haymitch squinted his eyes to get a better look. He gently took the ring from Lilieanna’s grip and brought it closer to him.  
He could see that it was quite a simple ring: silver, with a slight engraving inside. He felt cold inside, like he was invading privacy not meant for his eyes. He looked cautiously up at Lilieanna and gave her a baffled look. His mind was racing, almost as if to the beat of his heart. Lilieanna giggled, a pleasurable, inviting little thing that it made you feel better almost instantaneously, even Lucas looked up from where he sat on the velvet couch and smiled.  
Time seemed to slow as Lilieanna gracefully walked over to her son, out stretched her hand for him to take and then glanced sentimentally over at Haymitch. Then she spoke, almost with guilt and hurtfulness, Haymitch could see in her eyes that there were tears lingering, waiting to fall. “Haymitch, I am terribly, truly sorry that this has happened to you… and I should let you know that what I am about to tell you is so confidential that I could be executed shortly after you leave on the train.” She paused and grabbed his hand gently. Haymitch looked up with a sort of longing building up inside him, he felt like he owed his life to Lilieanna Fareland, like whatever she was going to say next was of utmost importance that he needed to abide by whatever it was.  
She spoke again, quietly this time, but still so clearly. “They put forty-eight tributes in the arena this year because they fear that the peaceful days are coming to an end. There have been news of uprising in some districts and the Capitol fears that the dark days are coming back. They hope that his will threaten the districts to put an end to their stupidity. Haymitch… you have to promise me that you’ll try to make it back. You’re a warrior and if the uprisings continue I need a warrior to help me get Lucas and myself out of here. Listen, go to edge of the arena, at the edge its surrounded by a force—“  
Lilieanna was cut off abruptly by a different peacekeeper, this one stronger, more demanding, and without hesitation he took her by the arm and yanked her out. Lilieanna let out a cry of pain so utterly full of emotion that Haymitch began to shed a frightful tear.  
What happened next was lost in a blur of fear, screams and the cried of little Lucas. The world stopped, and lost itself in a haze of terror. Haymitch found that this is what the world now was. Not the pure blue skies and serenity he heard stories of. The Dark Days, he noted, never ended… they continue to this day, and they will continue until the Capitol falls.


End file.
